Le Goût du Sang
by JRizzlesM
Summary: Hoyt est mort. Jane l'a tué. Mais au final, lequel des deux a tué l'autre en premier ? OS - Rizzles


_Voilà cet OS qui m'a été inspiré par un concours de circonstances. Je suis tombée sur un tumblr ( représentant Jane avec son revolver, bien décidée à en finir et Maura qui arrivait à ce moment ) et j'écoutais juste à ce moment __**Archive - Taste of Blood**__, alors voilà, une chose en entraînant une autre, j'ai pensé à cette histoire. Ce n'est pas vraiment une Song Fic comme ils appellent ça mais les paroles de cette chanson collent tellement à la relation Jane/Hoyt que j'étais obligée de caler les Lyrics ^^"_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez. Je vous promets plus de joie et de bonne humeur dans mon prochain écrit ;)_

_Sur ce, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et surtout me laissent savoir ce qu'ils pensent de mon travail que ce soit par PM ou Reviews. Ma seule façon de vous dire combien ça compte pour moi et de vous remercier entièrement est de continuer à écrire et de ne pas vous décevoir alors voilà, ceci est pour vous :_

* * *

**_I get a taste of blood in my mouth when you're near_**

**_A feeling that's too painful to bear_**

Quand est-ce que l'on sait lorsque l'on n'a plus la force de se battre ? À quel moment exactement on peut le savoir ? À quel moment on peut décider de tout arrêter ?

Jane Rizzoli s'était toujours demandée ce genre de chose lorsqu'un cas finalement résolu comme étant un suicide tombait sur son bureau. Après tout il fallait du courage pour en finir. Mais c'était une autre forme de courage. Parce que sinon, il suffirait d'employer cette force pour relever la pente, pour s'en sortir… Apparemment ce serait trop simple si la vie était comme ça.

Prendre la décision de ne plus exister. C'était un concept assez fou. Pourtant Jane Rizzoli pouvait, à ce moment précis, effleurer ce courage étrange du bout des doigts…

Entre ses mains, son arme de service. Le métal brillait d'être tout juste nettoyé.

Assise sur le canapé, dans son salon, la détective prit un moment pour étudier le petit objet dans ses mains. Il était léger, mais Jane l'avait choisi assez important pour sentir le poids sur sa hanche. Il lui donnait tellement de confiance. Il lui permettait d'imposer le respect. Elle avait toujours aimé voir le regard des gens lorsqu'il se posait sur sa ceinture. Il lui avait aussi permis de se sortir de si nombreuses situations. Il avait permis de sauver des vies. Il en avait pris aussi…

Jane repensa à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Il y a sept jours, Hoyt avait failli la tuer à l'infirmerie de la prison. Il y a sept jours, Hoyt avait failli lui prendre Maura…

Depuis l'incident, les deux femmes ne se quittaient plus. Le soir, alors qu'elles étaient enfin rentrées dans l'appartement de Jane, Maura lui avait demandé si elle pouvait rester, juste pour cette nuit. La détective lui avait ouvert les bras et Maura s'y était jetée. Elle avait pleuré longuement cette nuit là. Jane s'était sentie si impuissante.

Au final, ça n'était pas juste pour une nuit…

Maura ne pouvait plus rester seule. Même à la morgue où elle appréciait justement ces moments de solitude et de parfait silence. L'angoisse la gagnait instantanément. Mais même s'il y avait d'autres personnes autour, même s'il y avait des gens de confiance, il lui fallait Jane. C'était comme ça.

La détective ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, calant sa nuque contre le dossier du canapé. Elle repensa à son appartement décoré ce soir là. Elle repensa à son anniversaire. Tout lui avait parut tellement loin, tellement décalé. Finalement la fête surprise n'avait pas eu lieu. Jane avait du se battre avec sa mère pour la faire partir de son appartement. La Mama Rizzoli refusant obstinément de laisser ses deux filles hors de son champ de vision.

D'épuisement Maura avait finit par s'endormir mais Jane l'avait veillé, parce qu'elle savait ce qui allait s'en suivre.

Les cris dans la nuit, les gestes affolés qui se dressaient dans le vide, les sueurs froides et les pleurs, les yeux révulsés derrière les paupières closes, puis enfin le réveil, brusque, comme la sensation du corps qui chute dans le vide. Maura était perdue, repoussant la belle brune en premier lieu, ne savant même plus qui elle était ou même où elle se trouvait.

À force de mots doux et de gestes tendres, Jane arrivait à la calmer et l'air toujours hagard, la légiste replongeait dans les bras de Morphée.

Jane lui avait dit que ça finirait par passer. Que les cauchemars finiront par s'espacer, par être moins violents, moins précis… Mais elle avait omis de dire combien de temps exactement. Maura avait été présente depuis le début avec l'affaire de Hoyt. Elle avait connu la Jane avant et après. Elle avait connu la Jane affaiblit et blessée.

**_I get a taste of blood in my mouth when you're near_**

**_A feeling that's too painful to bear_**

**_Straight to my head_**

Elle avait su ses cauchemars même si la détective ne s'étendait jamais sur le sujet. Après quelques temps, Jane lui avait dit que cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'en avait fait aucun… La veille pourtant Hoyt était venu la hanter. Lorsqu'elle y repensait, Jane se rendit compte que c'était le premier mensonge qu'elle avait dit à Maura. Le premier et le dernier. Un vrai mensonge. Pas juste le fait de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pris qu'un seul café ce matin avec seulement deux sucres ou alors qu'elle avait pris une salade verte à midi et non pas ce fameux cheeseburger du Dirty Robert…

Jane savait que Maura, sa Maura, ne serait plus vraiment la même. Elle s'en voulait tellement. C'était comme si elle même avait enlevé la lumière et l'innocence dans ses yeux. C'était elle qui l'avait entrainé dans cette prison. C'était elle qui l'avait laissé être dans la même pièce que ce salaud…

Les épaules se contractèrent dans un spasme et Jane dû retenir un sanglot. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration. Le parfum de Maura était partout autour d'elle. Maura qui ne la quittait plus, jour et nuit. Maura qui malgré ce qui s'était passé, la regardait avec gratitude et reconnaissance.

Les yeux se rouvrirent et rencontrèrent directement le revolver. Le pouce caressa le métal à nouveau.

Tout était de sa faute. Hoyt la connaissait, lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et elle le savait. Il avait vu. Il avait vu ce que Maura représentait. Il avait vu que le seul moyen de l'atteindre, de complètement l'atteindre, de la détruire au plus profond d'elle même, de la tuer vraiment, c'était de s'en prendre au Docteur Isles.

D'une poussée légère, elle enclencha le chien.

- Jane ?

La voix inquiète résonna derrière elle. La concernée ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Elle sourit légèrement, d'un sourire triste. Elle était sûre d'une chose, cette voix lui aurait terriblement manqué.

- Je suis désolée Maura…_ répondit-elle sans même se retourner, les yeux toujours rivaient sur l'arme, bien serrée entre ses mains._

Désolée pour quoi ? Désolée pour tout. Elle n'était plus très sûre.

- Jane s'il te plait…

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez longtemps.

Alors enfin les cliquetis sur le parquet. Les pas étaient lents. Les gestes aussi. Peut-être par peur de brusquer la détective. Par peur de déclencher l'irréparable.

Jane ferma à nouveau les yeux, se concentrant sur chaque son. La résonance des talons, le froissement des vêtements lorsqu'elle l'imagina s'agenouiller devant elle, la respiration clame. Elle imagina le souffle chaud, l'ondulation des boucles blondes, la caresse du collier contre la peau laiteuse du cou. Elle profita de ce moment.

Les mains alors qui se refermèrent sur les siennes, hésitantes. Les mains qui se crispèrent également sur le métal, empêchant Jane d'envisager le moindre mouvement.

- Jane s'il te plait regarde moi.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour obéir. Après tout ne pas la voir était une torture.

Mon Dieu, était-il possible d'être aussi belle. Jane réalisa alors que même si elle avait appris chaque courbe, chaque creux, chaque ligne de ce visage. Même si elle avait fait une photographie mentale de cette perfection, l'originale était toujours plus beau, à couper le souffle. Toujours. Au final, elle avait toujours l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Elle se rendit compte que Maura lui manquait à chaque fois qu'elle clignait des yeux et que pendant ces millièmes de secondes, elle ne pouvait plus la voir.

- Tu ne devais pas rentrer avant 20h…

Les yeux s'embuèrent légèrement. Le regard se fit insistant. Jane sentit une pression sur sa peau.

- J'avais besoin d'être avec toi.

Jane se détourna, refoulant les larmes qui déjà menaçaient.

Le silence était interminable. La légiste laissa courir ses doigts sur le dos de ses mains, caressant les deux demi lune d'un geste circulaire du pouce. Pour Jane, s'en était assez, elle ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle.

- Il allait me forcer à regarder Maura…

**_I get a look of fear on my face with you here_**

**_A feeling that shivers down my skin_**

C'était son mode opératoire. Tuer en soi lui importait peu. Physiquement tuer. C'était quelque chose de si rapide au final. Un court instant de jouissance c'était tout. Mais tuer au plus profond, ôter l'espoir, ça… Ça c'était le paradis. Et quoi de mieux que l'amour pour ôter l'espoir. Quoi de mieux que de prendre ce qui est vital pour l'autre. De lui prendre l'amour. Le véritable amour.

Maura se crispa. Elle repensa encore à ce jour là. À lui sur elle ; son corps lourd et son haleine âcre. À la peur ; tout lui semblait finit, définitivement. À la douleur qui avait irradier son corps, tendant ses muscles dans une crampe. À la mort… Mais plus que tout à la mort de Jane.

Puis la colère la traversa. À quoi s'attendait-elle ? À ce que Maura aurait eu la force d'affronter la découverte de son corps sans vie dans le salon ce soir là ? À ce qu'elle aurait eu la force d'affronter le reste de la vie sans elle ? C'était tellement égoïste. Hoyt l'avait peut-être conduit jusqu'ici, mais la décision d'appuyer sur la détente n'aurait appartenu qu'à Jane.

Mais Maura avait réalisé, juste après l'incident, juste au moment où elle avait senti les bras forts de sa Jane enroulés autour d'elle et que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le corps mort de Hoyt, elle avait réalisé que Jane avait combattu sa bête noire, son pire cauchemar, juste pour la sauver.

- Il ne s'en prenait qu'à des couples, Maura… Forçant le mari à regarder… _Jane réussit enfin à soutenir le regard noisette aux reflets émeraude_. Il avait compris Maura… Il avait compris que sans toi c'était finit.

Plus question de se cacher cette fois. Il fallait que la légiste sache. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne enfin que Jane était amoureuse d'elle. Éperdument amoureuse. La belle brune était arrivée à un point où le lui dire ne lui faisait plus peur. Elle était au pied du mur. Elle avait déjà l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, alors, à quoi bon se taire maintenant ?

- Hoyt pensait que l'amour rendait les gens faibles… Mais tu es la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai eu la force de l'affronter.

Maura sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Elle sentit ces frétillements dans le creux de son ventre, familiers mais tout aussi nouveaux pourtant. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi puissants, irradiant son corps, l'engourdissant dans leur chaleur réconfortante. Parce que c'était Jane.

- Jane…

Mais cette dernière ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer : Il m'a eu la première fois parce que j'était jeune et stupide. Si Korsak n'avait pas été là, j'aurai payé cette bêtise de ma vie. Et pourtant c'est encore par stupidité qu'il m'a eu la seconde fois… J'aurai pu le tuer mais je n'en ai pas eu la force. Mais cette fois… _Jane refoula un sanglot_. Mais cette fois c'est toi qui aurait pu mourir à cause de ma putain d'inconscience, à cause de moi._ Les larmes enfin coulèrent, c'était trop, beaucoup trop à supporter_. Jamais je n'aurai du te laisser être dans la même pièce que lui…

**_Try to resist, but it's just not finished with you yet_**

**_A hold too intense to forget_**

Jane était restée tétaniser lorsque Hoyt avait été sur elle. Si proche encore une fois. Humant son parfum à s'en faire tourner la tête. Caressant la peau du bout de ses doigts rugueux. Jane s'était sentie tellement faible. Elle se souvint de son corps qui n'arrêtait pas de trembler, elle se souvint avoir couiné comme une enfant prise au piège, les larmes inondant son visage. Elle se souvint des cris de Maura. Des cris qui appelaient son nom. Mais pourtant elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle voulait juste disparaître. Elle voulait juste ne plus le voir, ne plus le sentir. Elle aurait pu abandonner Maura à ce moment mais pourtant… Lorsqu'elle avait entendu ses paroles, murmurées au creux de son oreille :

_" Et je vais la prendre, juste devant toi... Je vais la prendre comme jamais tu ne pourras le faire... " _il avait rit, Jane en aurait vomi._ " Puis je vais la tuer et je veux que tu comprennes que tu n'auras plus rien dorénavant... Plus rien à par moi. "_

Et lorsqu'elle l'avait vu toucher Maura...

Il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Maura devait vivre. Alors c'était comme si tout son corps s'était réveillé. Elle n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de Mason et tuer Hoyt… Cela lui avait semblé si facile au final. Parce qu'il fallait l'éloigner définitivement de Maura.

La voix tant aimée vint perturber ses pensées tortueuses :

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Maura enserre les mains de Jane, glissant doucement sur le revolver.

- Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé seule avec lui de toutes manières, _continua-t-elle._

La légiste retint son souffle. Alors enfin Jane relâcha son étreinte et Maura lui retira l'arme. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle déclencha le chien et sorti le chargeur avant de désosser le canon, juste comme Jane lui avait appris, en un temps record. Elle posa alors les morceaux sur la table basse derrière elle, éloignant le danger le plus possible.

- Tu m'as sauvé… _souffla la jolie blonde_. Tu m'as sauvé comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Maura s'approcha, se glissant entre les jambes de Jane toujours assise sur le canapé. Elle se redressa, à genoux devant elle, permettant à leur visage d'arriver à la même hauteur. À nouveau Maura fusionna leurs mains. Elle les porta à son visage et baisa le creux de chacune d'entre elle. À ce moment, Jane sortit de sa torpeur et se dégagea. Hoyt serait toujours là… Elle n'avait qu'à regardé dans le creux de ses mains. Ces cicatrices. _Ses_ affreuses cicatrices ne pouvaient pas toucher Maura. C'était celles de Hoyt et Hoyt ne pouvait pas toucher Maura.

- Je l'ai tué parce qu'il aurait pu revenir, encore, et s'en prendre à toi.

La légiste ne se laissa pas abattre et se rapprocha encore, glissant les mains le long des cuisses, sentant le jean rêche contre ses hanches à travers son chemisier léger. Elle tendit la main, encadrant le visage aux traits fins. Jane pleura doucement et appuya le touché, plongeant la bouche contre la peau. La chaleur les irradia toutes les deux.

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Maur'…

Et parce que Maura aimait cette femme depuis le premier jour, parce qu'elle aimait vraiment tout d'elle, parce que Jane venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi, même avec d'autres mots, Maura ne put retenir le flot d'émotion qui la traversa et elle se pencha entièrement, collant son corps contre son jumeau. C'était comme être enfin à la maison. Vraiment à la maison. Se sentir enfin à sa place, enfin en sécurité.

Puis dans un murmure, juste avant que les lèvres ne se touchent comme la plus grande des promesses, la voix de Maura raisonna dans la tête de la détective, forgeant sa plus grande arme contre le monde entier :

- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

_En espérant vous avoir fait voyager un peu dans l'univers Rizzles :)_

_Voici la traduction des paroles de Taste of Blood - Goût de Sang :_

_J'ai un goût de sang dans ma bouche quand tu es à côté_  
_Une sensation qui est trop pénible à supporter_

_J'ai un goût de sang dans ma bouche quand tu es à côté_  
_Une sensation qui est trop pénible à supporter_

_Directement dans ma tête_

_Je suis effrayé avec toi ici_  
_Un sentiment qui fait frissonner ma peau_

_J'essaye de résister, mais ce n'est pas encore fini avec toi_  
_Une étreinte trop intense pour oublier_


End file.
